Snape und dreimal Weihnachten
by Maginisha
Summary: Eine kleine Funfiction für zwischendurch. Für Keeline, die so wunderbare Stimmung in Keksdosen bringt. - Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, Geld krieg ich keins.


**Diese Geschichte widme ich Keeline, denn eigentlich stammt der Vorschlag dazu von ihr. **

**Wie das passiert ist?**

**In etwas so:**

Mag schreibt ein Review zu Keelines Fanfiction.

Keeline wundert sich, dass Mag dabei an Weihnachten denkt und schreibt ihr eine Mail. Sie fragt, ob sie aus ihrer Geschichte denn eine Weihnachts-FF machen soll.

Mag antwortet: _„Klar, mach mal. Mir ist eh so nach Weihnachten und Snape erinnert mich ein bisschen an Scrooge aus Charles Dickens „Weihnachtsgeschichte"._

Keeline: _„Ok, ich mach eine Weihnachts-FF. Aber das mit Dickens… Kannst du das nicht machen?"_

Mag überlegt und denkt an einen echt genialen Film: „Die Geister, die ich rief". Dann stellt sie fest, dass sie gar keine Zeit hat, so eine Weihnachtsgeschichte zu schreiben, bis ihr etwas einfiel.

**-o0o-**

**Snape und dreimal Weihnachten**

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertränke-Lehrer an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei, und Zauberei saß an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete. Um ihn herum türmten sich Berge von Aufsätzen, allesamt verfasst von unbegabten Trotteln, die er zu seinen Schülern zählen musste. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte man ein Auswahl-Verfahren für sein Fach eingeführt, aber Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor der Schule, war leider dagegen.

Seufzend zog er einen der Aufsätze zu sich heran und verzog voller Abscheu das Gesicht.

Longbottom!

Dass dieser unfähige Tropf immer noch in sein Unwesen in seinem Laboratorium trieb, sah Severus als persönlichen Affront an. Dementsprechend gab er sich Mühe, auch den letzten der zahlreichen Fehler dick mit roter Tinte zu unterstreichen, so dass das Pergament am Ende aussah, als hätte man es mit frischem Blut getränkt. Zufrieden legte er es beiseite und griff nach der nächsten Schriftrolle, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Wer konnte es wagen, ihn in dieser Stunde und noch dazu an diesem Tag zu stören? Sollten nicht alle Bewohner längst schlafen und darauf hoffen, dass ein dicker Mann mit einem roten Mantel Geschenke brachte? Severus selber hielt nicht viel von diesem Brauch und dachte gar nicht daran, diese kostbare Nacht mit Schlafen zu vergeuden; auch wenn dreimal der 24. Dezember war. Ihm brachte schließlich nie jemand Geschenke und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch die anderen sich höchsten selber beschenkten. Ebenfalls etwas, das Severus nicht nachvollziehen konnte und an dem er auch nicht teilhaben wollte.

Es klopfte wieder, diesmal schon etwas dringlicher. Severus verdrehte die Augen. Wenn das ein dummer Scherz war, konnte derjenige sein blaues Wunder erleben. Rasch erhob er sich, versicherte sich, dass sein Zauberstab in Griffbereitschaft in seinem Umhang steckte und begab sich zur Tür. Mit Schwung riss er sie auf und fauchte, wem auch immer, ein höchst wütendes „WAS?" entgegen.

Dann erstarrte er.

Vor der Tür standen drei Gestalten, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können.

Einen Augenblick lang zweifelte Severus an seinem Verstand und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, waren die drei leider immer noch da. Kritisch betrachtete er seine Besucher.

Der erste war ein zerzauster, junger Bursche, in der Hand hielt er ein großes Buch, dessen Titel Severus jedoch nicht entziffern konnte. Er machte insgesamt einen etwas abgerissenen Eindruck, denn seine Kleidung war ein wenig zu groß für ihn und war ausschließlich in dunklen Farbtönen gehalten. In seinen Augen lag eine Ernsthaftigkeit, die nicht zu seinem jungendlichen Alter zu passen schien. Ein Junge, der schon viel Leid gesehen und am eigenen Leibe erlebt hatte.

Wäre Severus ein freundlicher und einfühlsamer Mann gewesen, so hätte er angenommen, dass der Bursche Probleme hatte, über die er mit jemandem reden musste.

Die zweite Gestalt, war eine recht ansehnliche, junge Frau. Sie steckte in einem langen, glockenblumenblauen Rüschenkleid, an dem es blitzte und blinkte, als hätte man sie in eine übergroße Tonne mit Pailletten gesteckt. Severus schauderte, als er an ihrem Rücken, kleine, fast durchsichtige Feenflügel entdeckte. In der Hand hielt sie einen goldenen Zauberstab, an dessen Ende ein Stern mit dem Kleid um die Wette funkelte. Sie lächelte freundlich, doch in ihren Augen war ein gewisser Schalk zu entdecken, der Severus vorsichtig werden ließ.

Sie sah aus, wie jemand, der mit Leidenschaft Weihnachtsplätzchen backte und selbst in der Kniekehle noch nach Zimt und Mandeln roch. Ihn schauderte, wenn er diesen Ausbund an rüschgoldener Glückseligkeit betrachtete.

Der letzte in der Reihe schließlich, war ein großer, hagerer Kerl, dem Severus nicht einen Meter über den Weg traute. Dürre Arme und Beine schienen ein gewisses Eigenleben zu führen und sahen aus, als würden sie mit Absicht jeglicher Statik trotzen. Die hellen Augen huschten hierhin und dorthin und es lag ein hungriger Ausdruck darin; fast so, als würde er etwas suchen, dass er sich zwischen die knochigen Kiefer schieben konnte.

Hätte jemand in einem Theater-Stück die Rolle des Todes übernehmen sollen, so wäre diese Figur die richtige Besetzung gewesen, wenn man mal von seiner Gesichtsfarbe absah.

„Was soll dieser Aufstand mitten in der Nacht?", fragte Severus schroff und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Er hatte schließlich keine Zeit für solche geschmacklosen Scherze.

Der erste der Reihe räusperte sich. „Ich in der Geist, der vergangenen Weihnacht. Ich bin hier um dir die schrecklichsten Augenblicke deiner bisherigen Weihnachtsfeste zu zeigen."

„Ach?", entgegnete Severus spöttisch. „Hast du auch gleich noch meinen Vater mitgebracht oder gar den Dunklen Lord persönlich? Ich zittere vor Angst. Willst du auch noch ein paar kitschige Weihnachtslieder singen?"

Die junge Frau trat vor. „Dafür bin ich ja wohl zuständig.", zwitscherte sie. „Ich bin der Geist der diesjährigen Weihnacht und ich werde dir zweigen, wie viel Spaß du doch versäumst, weil du nicht mit den anderen in der Großen Halle feiern willst. Außerdem weiß ich schon, was du zu Weihnachten bekommst, aber ich verrate es dir nicht."

„Was soll das schon sein.", spottete Severus. „Es wird mal wieder irgendein Buch von Dumbledore sein und der Rest ist sowieso froh, dass ich nicht dabei bin."

Dann nahm er den Dritten ins Visier. „Und du willst mir jetzt wahrscheinlich erzählen, dass du der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht bist und dass mein Weihnachten ganz erbärmlich sein wird, weil ich keine Freunde habe, was? Womöglich sterbe ich sogar und bin dann ganz allein. Ist doch so, hab ich Recht?

Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht und sah ihn nur aus riesengroßen Augen an.

„Hah!", rief Severus. „Da müsst ihr schon früher aufstehen. Ich will alleine sein und mich kümmert dieser ganz Mist nicht."

„Aber…", begann der erste in der Reihe wieder.

„Wir wollten doch…", unterbrach ihn die Zweite.

Der Dritte sagte immer noch nichts und starrte nur weiter, als hätte er vergessen, wie man spricht.

„Mir ist egal, was ihr wolltet. Geht und erzählt das jemandem, den es interessiert. Ich will keine Geschenke, ich will keinen Weihnachtsbaum und ganz bestimmt keine Lichterfeen, die mir dumme Lieder mit noch dümmeren Texten ins Ohr quietschen. Also verschwindet jetzt endlich!"

Mit einer energischen Geste drehte er sich um und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Er zählte leise bis drei und öffnete die Tür dann einen Spalt breit wieder. Süffisant lächelnd ließ er den Blick noch einmal über die drei Weihnachtsgeister schweifen.

„Ach ja, was ich vergessen habe… Potter, Granger, Weasley, Ihr habt alle Nachsitzen."

-

-

-

-

-

**Eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit euch allen und lasst euch nicht vom Christkind beißen.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


End file.
